


Hoping For Snow

by bobasheebaby



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: AU where Drake leaves far before the social season and MC doesn’t exist inspired by Hoping For Snow by the Vamps.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Original Character(s), Liam/Drake Walker, Liam/Olivia Nevrakis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Part One

  
Liam stared out the window, he drew in a shuddering breath, the cold Lythikos air chilling his lungs even in the warmth of the home. His heart ached with his only Christmas wish: _please come home, come back to me._

He’d hoped leaving the capital and his responsibilities behind would drive out all thoughts of _him_. The thought of him haunted him year round, he longed for even a day of reprieve. Surely one day where he didn’t fall asleep with broken dreams and promises on his mind wasn’t too much to ask. His heart always aches with thoughts of him, but it always hurt more when the world was lit with twinkling lights. Being even further from the person who stole his breath with a look only increased the aching in his chest.

_Does he miss me the way I miss him? Does the thought of me make his heart ache?_

He pushed the questions from his mind, they wouldn’t calm the pain he felt in his soul. Only one person could make him feel whole once more.

_Will he ever come back?_

His eyes remained locked on a snow-covered tree in the distance while his mind traveled back in time.

_Liam broke into a broad grin as he caught sight of Drake fussing with the knot of his tie over Hakim’s shoulder. “Sorry.” He replied blushing as Hakim looked at him with a questioning eye._

_Everyone had noticed that someone had managed to win the heart of the young prince. Names of young noblewoman from across the country were whispered in quiet halls as everyone tried to figure out who had claimed his heart. No one even suspected the truth that the person he fell for wasn’t noble born and always by his side._

_He politely excused himself from his father’s friend. Constantine would reprimand him later for leaving the festive event without making the full rounds, for now he couldn’t be bothered. There was only one place he wanted to be._

_He smiled as he caught_ his _eye, nodding before he slipped past the lavish decorations and out the door undetected. They’d perfected sneaking from events unnoticed over the last year together. He quickly and quietly walked down the corridors until he made it to the library, the only entrance to to what had become their spot. Whenever they needed a moment away, to forget the expectations that hung heavy over them they would sneak away to the small hidden dead end secret passage._

_In the small dark corridor there were no titles looming over their heads. It was the one place they actually believed all the plans and promises made between stolen kisses and twisted sheets. They were just Liam and Drake, nothing else mattered, no other person existed._

_He smiled as strong arms embraced him from behind. He turned in his arms, placing kisses along his jaw, the fresh stubble rubbing against his soft lips. He didn’t care, he loved all of him: the calloused hands, and chapped lips reminded him that there was more to life than legislation and meetings with foreign ministers. There was an entire world out there he wanted to experience with_ him.

_“Li,” he’s words thick and heavy as he slowly pulled back from his lovers arms._

_Liam’s smile fell as he met Drake’s gaze, it was clear this time wouldn’t go as all the others. No kisses and promises. No clumsy dancing as laughter spilled from their lips. Something was going to happen, their perfect bubble was about to break._ Not today, not so close to Christmas.

_“You know how I’m going to Texas for Christmas?” Drake paused as Liam slowly nodded. “I—I’m not coming back.” He spoke slowly as the words became lodged in his throat. “My mom and Aunt Lee have been having trouble and they need me.”_

_“What about us?” He choked on the words knowing the truth, they could never be._

_Drake sucked in a breath as he ran his hand through his shaggy chestnut locks. “We both know we couldn’t ever be anything more than stolen kisses and dances in the dark … it’s better I leave now before you have to marry … for the country.”_

Marry for the country. _The words never said in this sacred space forced all the weight of the world back on Liam’s shoulders in an instant. “One more night?” His voice hopeful and eyes pleading._

_Drake looked at him, sadness and heartbreak written in his eyes. “I can’t … I still have to finish packing for my flight in the morning.”_

_Liam nodded in response. Maybe it was for the best, one more night of promises and kisses that could never be would only make saying goodbye harder._

_Drake looked over his shoulder before disappearing back through the secret entrance. “I’ll always love you Li, even if we weren’t meant to be.”_

Liam was pulled back to earth with the sound of the door to his suite clicking. Part of him hoped when he turned he’d come face to face with the object of his heart’s desire. He fingered the heavy signet ring on his finger, he’d gone through this same feeling of longing for years and every year it ended the same— he never showed.

The sharp clicking of heels across the floor punctuated the reality. Each step hammering home the truth that he’d lost him for good years ago.

He turned forcing a tight smile on his lips at the sight of his wife, his queen. _I never wanted any of this._ His eyes fell to her large belly bump, a lump forming in his throat, one thought persistent in his mind.

_Don’t end up pining away like me, don’t let anyone decide your future for you. Fight for your love so you never have to wish they come home for Christmas when everyone else is hoping for snow._


	2. Part Two

Drake stepped back from the tall spruce tree, tilting his head to the side ensuring he’d gotten it straight. He smiled, his eyes drifting out the large picture window as a high pitched squeal broke through the silence.

He shook his head with a laugh as he watched his son running after the chickens and his mother desperately trying to corral the young child. Another squeal broke out as her hands wrapped around the small boys waist. Drake smiled broader as he watched his wife place their oldest on her hip, her shirt pinching exposing her barely noticeable bump. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

He met her at the door with a kiss pulling his son into his arms. “I got the tree straight and the popcorn all popped ready to be strung … I still say it’s a waste of perfectly edible popcorn.”

“And you’re the greatest husband in the world for doing it anyway to make your wife happy.”

“Anything for you babe. Let’s decorate the tree.” He turned to his son, “should we decorate the tree Will?”

“Yeah!”

He laughed at his son’s response. He was always eager and easy to please, nothing like his father, William was the everyday reminder of who he left behind. He looked at his family, while he missed him, he was glad he’d had the strength to move on.

He’d made peace with his decision long ago. No matter the twinge he felt in his heart the odd times his mind wandered to thoughts of him. He was happy and leading a full life. He even grew to find comfort in the fact that he’d never again have a white Christmas, snow would just be another reminder of _him_.

“No no Will! That’s daddy’s special ornament.”

He turned in time to see his son holding the red blown glass ornament in his chubby little hands. His heart stopped in his chest as he watched in slow motion as his wife carefully pulled the fragile ornament from their young son’s clutches.

“It’s safe, shall we put it up this year?”

He stared at the red glass, sparkling under the white lights. He never put it up, not even the first year he was in Texas, the reminder too hard to face the days leading up to Christmas. “No.”

She gave him a questioning look but didn’t push. She carefully put the ornament back in the case. “Are you ever going to tell me the story of the ornament you refuse to put up?”

Drake’s throat grew tight. “It’s from an old friend.” _One that I still sometimes regret leaving behind even if it was for the best._

_Drake took the long way back to his room from their secret nook. He was trying to delay the inevitable, the way he had by putting off packing and telling Liam he wasn’t ever coming back. He hated the thought of never coming back, but he couldn’t bear to watch Liam marry someone who wasn’t him._ It’ll be easier a continent away.

_In Texas he’d be spared watching Liam putting on a show with his wife for the press. He wouldn’t have to pass by him everyday or endure longing looks._

_He stepped into his dark room, the shadows masking the missing items that made the room his._ Tomorrow you’ll be going to bed in Texas. _The thought gave him pause. Could he truly leave and never see him ever again?_

_The look in Liam’s eyes as Drake told him he wasn’t returning played in his head. He’d never seen Liam look so lost and broken as he did in that moment. He knew Liam would be hurt but seeing it written on his face had made it difficult to breathe._

It’s for the best. For both of us.

_He stopped at the sight of a small box sitting in the center of his bed. He picked it up, tears stinging his eyes as he read the card._

##  _To remember where your heart belongs while you’re in Texas. I will be counting the days till I’m holding you in my arms once again._

##  _Yours always,_

##  _XO_

##  _Li_

_“Fuck!”_ He must of put this here before the party. _He opened the box with trembling hands. He swallowed a lump of emotion as he unveiled a bright blown glass Cordonian Ruby._ Damnit Li, why do you have to make it so hard to say goodbye?!

_He held the fragile glass in his hand, picturing the way the red shards would rain down if he threw it at the wall. He shook his head as he carefully placed the apple back in the box before placing it in his suitcase. He was already breaking Liam’s heart, he couldn’t leave it shattered on the floor in one of the rooms where all their promises were made._

You’ll forget me someday Li.

Drake shook his head, letting the memories dissipate from his mind. Focusing on Christmas’ from the past wouldn’t change anything and only make the ache in his chest grow.

He looked at his growing family _. It was all worth it. This is where I belong._


	3. Part Three

_Twenty years later …_

“Dad, we have to leave now or we’re going to be late meeting William and his parents!”

“I still don’t understand why they couldn’t come to the palace.” Liam said not looking up from the document he was reading.

Katherine let out a drawn out sigh. “Dad, I told you, we didn’t want to overwhelm his parents with the fact that you’re a king.” _And they have no clue …_

“I’ll be out shortly Katherine.”

It felt like he blinked from being happy and in love to marrying for the good of his country. In no time at all his youngest daughter had blossomed into a beautiful young woman who was getting married. The idea of his baby girl marrying so young made a pit grow in his stomach. _At least she’s happy._

_Tap tap tap_

Liam looked up with a sigh. Katherine might look like him but she had the fiery temper of her mother. “I’m almost done.”

“Mom says if you don’t get your ass out here in the next five minutes she’s chucking a dagger at your head.”

Liam chuckled. He may not have been in love with Olivia when they married but, as time wore on, he grew to love her. Her fiery spirit is what had set her apart from all the other suitors.

His father and the council had tried to fight his choice, touting that Madeline would be the more reliable and safe choice. He explained that by marrying Olivia he would finally be joining Rys and Nevrakis, putting to bed all worry and hate for the later family.

He’d been right that Olivia was the right choice for him. Growing up together, she knew when things were bothering him but she also knew when to pull him out of his own head. She pushed him when he needed it and knew when to leave him be.

Most of all, they both agreed that their daughters _should marry whomever they love._

They were curious about the young man she’d fallen in love with in Europe. Their whirlwind relationship had caught them both off guard, they worried she’d end up with a broken heart. _At least we are finally meeting the young man who stole our daughter’s heart._

_Tap tap tap_

Liam let out an exasperated breath. _She really is her mother’s daughter._ His eyes met her icy glare. “Okay, fine.” He stood, placing his papers down on the desk. “I’m coming.” He froze momentarily as he caught the only picture of _him_ he kept out of the corner of his eye. He felt the familiar sharp sting in his heart that always came around the holidays. _I hope you’re as happy as I am._

Twenty five years had passed since Drake left. It had taken Liam time but he’d finally come to live with nothing more than a gentle tenderness in his chest. _The past is the past, it’s time to leave it there._

–

Liam glanced at his watch, his other hand idly tapping the arm of the Davenport he shared with his wife.

Katherine shifted in her seat across from her parents. “They probably hit traffic.” She twisted the modest diamond ring on her finger. Her stomach had been twisted in knots for weeks from the worry that their families wouldn’t get along. _What if they hate him?_

“We’ll wait however long it takes.” Olivia responded patting Liam’s hand.

“When did my queen become so accommodating?” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“It’s the man our daughter is marrying … I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt,” she smiled, pausing as she patted her handbag “… until I meet him.”

–

Drake nervously tapped his foot against the threadbare carpet of the taxi. _Leave it to my son to bring me back here._ When William had informed him the woman he loved came from Cordonia his heart had clenched in his chest. _Hopefully I’ll be able to avoid any reminders of Liam while we’re here visiting her family._

His fingers curled into the worn leather of the seats as he caught a glimpse of the palace in the distance. _Hopefully Liam will be in Lythikos. He always did love a white Christmas._

He sighed as they pulled in front of the Royal Ruby. _Of course they would show off their wealth._ The bougie hotel was far from modest, with the ornate building decorated with extravagant Christmas decorations for the holidays.

He stepped out of the taxi and smiled as he took his wife’s hand. He could do nearly anything with Julie by his side.

–

Katherine jumped up. “Will!” She shouted as she sprinted across the lounge towards her fiancé.

“Katie-bear!” Will pulled her into a warm and loving embrace. He turned towards his parents and younger sister, his hand resting at the small of her back. “Mom, Dad, Lydia, I’d like you to meet Katie.”

Drake stared at Katherine for a moment; she felt oddly familiar to him but he was unable to place where he’d seen her.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My parents are in the lounge. Unfortunately, my older sister Bridgette is still out of town, but my parents can’t wait to meet you.”

Drake shook his head. He was seeing things; there was no way he could know the young woman his son had fallen for. _It’s just ghosts of the past making you see things._

–

Drake scanned the room as they entered the lounge. _Who are you looking for? You won’t recognize her parents._

“Mom, Dad, this is Will and his parents Drake and Julie, and his sister Lydia.”

Drake froze in place as his past stood staring him in the face. His heart pounded in his throat as his eyes locked on Liam. He was older, touches of grey in his obsidian hair, but he still made his heart race. _Katherine is Liam’s daughter?!_

Olivia grasped Liam’s hands in hers. “It’s been awhile Walker.”

“Dad?” Will looked between his father, and Katherine’s parents and back. “Do you know Katie’s parents?”

Drake nervously scratched his neck. “Uh yea … ”

“We grew up together, until Walker left for Texas and never came back.” Olivia said, her tone harsh as her eyes fixed on Drake.

_She knows._ Drake swallowed the lump in his throat, as he begged the earth to open up at his feet and swallow him whole. “My father was the head guard to Liam’s father, the king.”

Julie stared stunned. “Wait … does that mean … William Walker!” She gasped. “How could you not tell your own mother you were marrying a princess?!”

“Does that mean Will is going to be King?” Lydia asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. She had thought visiting a foreign country over Christmas would be a drag, but meeting actual royalty …

“Oh, no. I’m just the spare. Bridgette is the heir.” Katherine replied quickly.

“Katherine, you know you aren’t _just_ anything. You were just as wanted and loved as your sister.”

“Your mother is right.” Liam said squeezing Olivia’s hand. He worked to keep the smile on his face. He remembered how trapped he had still felt when Olivia was pregnant with Bridgette. Bridgette was his light, but it wasn’t until the day that Katherine was born that he realized he needed to completely let go of old wounds and live in the present. If Bridgette was his sun, Katherine was his moon and all the stars in the sky.

–

Drake leaned over the sink, his palms flat against the porcelain top. _Of course my son would fall for his daughter_. He turned on the tap, catching the cold water in cupped hands, and splashed it on his face. _Pull it together._

The tension in the lounge had been nearly suffocating _. So you have to face him. You moved on and are happy. This was the right move for both of us–he has to see that._ He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face.

He looked up into the mirror, freezing when he caught sight of Liam behind him. _It’s now or never._ He turned clearing his throat, his mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara. “Hey Li.”

Liam shoved his hands in his pockets. All his training never prepared him for facing the man who had once broken his heart. “You did well for yourself. You have a beautiful family.”

“Yeah.” Drake rubbed the back of his neck. All the years apart stretched between them, the once lovers and friends were now strangers. “So you picked Olivia … I bet Constantine loved that.”

“Oh, he hated it. But Olivia really was the best choice for both myself and the country.”

Drake finally allowed his eyes to lock on Liam’s, a subtle pain reflecting back at him, one he felt himself. “I don’t regret leaving if that’s what you wanted to ask.”

“No.” Liam shook his head. “Twenty years ago maybe, but not now.” The truth in his heart flowed freely, releasing the pain he’d once felt. “Now I know it was for the best … I just wanted to ask if you were as happy as I am.”

Drake stared at Liam stunned, he never expected Liam to yell or shout, he was far too calm to start a scene, but he’d thought he’d question if he’d regretted his decision. “Yeah … I really am.”

–

Julie looked around the lounge. Katherine was entertaining Lydia who _finally_ stopped groaning about wasting her Christmas vacation in a country no one ever heard of now that she knew her brother was engaged to a real life princess. William was busy talking to the king and queen. “Drake, can we talk?” She had noticed the air was heavy with tension and she was ready to learn what had her husband on edge since learning they were going to Cordonia.

_Here we go._ The moment Drake laid eyes on Liam and Olivia he knew this conversation was coming. He’d buried it so deeply that he never explained _why_ he moved to Texas or _who_ gave the ornament that always sat in the box year after year. He’d become so happy he didn’t want to bring up old wounds. He stood and nodded; it was time for him to explain.

They moved to a quieter corner of the lounge. Julie looked down at her hands, the knot in her stomach nearly stopping her. “The old ornament we never put up,” she paused, unsure if she was truly ready to hear the truth. “ … was it from one of them?”

Drake let out a sigh, his hand absentmindedly running through his hair. “Yes.”

Julie swallowed, she’d expected that much, the next question made her chest grow tight. “Which one?” Olivia had been slightly defensive, but she couldn’t miss the small glances between Liam and her husband.

“Liam.”

“Would—would you—” she trailed off as her throat constricted, not allowing the rest of her thought through.

“No no no. Oh Julie.” He took both her hands into his. “There have been times when I wondered what life would have been like if I hadn’t left, but you and the kids are my life and I wouldn’t trade the life we made together for _anything_.” He pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “You are my everything and there is no place I’d rather be.”

–

Liam smiled as he stepped out of the hotel, Olivia’s arm looped through his own. The day had surprised him; he had never thought he’d lay eyes on Drake again. The way he’d left had left him reeling. It took time but he soon found himself exactly where he was supposed to be.

He never thought of a life outside of Drake, but he wouldn’t trade his life with Olivia for anything. She and their girls made him happy when he’d been at his lowest. They had picked him up and helped him heal.

He’d long since learned to live with a dull ache around the holidays. Christmas was the only time of year he’d felt the pain that had lingered for so long.

He’d long since stopped staring out the window wishing for Christmas magic to make Drake appear and come home to him once more.

His eyes met Drake’s as he looked over the door of the sleek black SUV. The pain he thought might never leave now suddenly disappeared even with Drake standing feet away.

He nodded his head at Drake before sliding into the car behind Olivia. He never dreamed that he would feel at peace with Drake’s decision. Watching their children together, he saw the wisdom he never did in Drake’s choice to leave.

“Liam, look.” Olivia gasped as she clutched his arm.

He followed her gaze out the windscreen, his lips turning up once more. Large fluffy flakes landed on the glass, melting from the warmth emanating from the interior _. A white Christmas._

He slipped his hand into hers as a calm settling over the car.

They could finally stop hoping for snow.


End file.
